harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cow (HM64)
Cows are the most expensive animal a player can purchase in the game Harvest Moon 64. They, along with chickens and sheep, are the basic livestock in Harvest Moon 64. They are fed fodder (30G per' bag, purchased at the Green Ranch, or through cut grass). Alternatively, they can be left outside and will feed themselves if there is grown grass to eat. They will get sick if they are left outside during the Winter or on a rainy day, if they are beaten, or if they are not fed. Cows take the animal medicine when they are sick. To raise your cow's affection level, you should talk to it and brush it once a day and, assuming it is mature, milk it. Products Mature cows can be milked once a day, assuming they are not-sick. Depending on their affection points and if they have won the Cow Festival they will give you small (100G), medium (150G), large (300G) or golden (500G) milk. Milk is generally sold, but can be given as a gift (Elli, Rick, Zack, and Jeff, will enjoy it the most) instead. The quality does not affect how much the person will like it, so give them your least expensive. Stages When you buy a cow it takes 21 days to mature. A pregnant cow takes 21 days to give birth and will give lower quality milk during that time. A born calf them takes 35 days to mature; meaning it takes a total of 56 days to raise a calf from birth. Cows do not need to be fed until they mature, as they will not produce milk. Mature cows produce milk, are eligible to be entered into the Cow Festival, and can get pregnant. Strategies It is cheaper to buy your cows than to have them give birth. Cows are the second fastest way to a high income (yielding to the greenhouse). To get a cow to gold milk it must win the cow festival. To win the festival you need your cow to have at least 240 affection points and to have shipped at least 60 jugs of milk. Secrets and Exploits Cows give an unlimited amount of milk to your bottle; each drink gives you +12 stamina. There are a number of exploits to get your cow to high affection, quickly. Attacking a sick cow with a tool will increase its affection rapidly (though it might be sick for a couple of days; at least 15 hits should maximize affection; also it may take about 3 days of love and affection (brushing, feeding, and talking) before it gives milk again after using this method). Alternatively every time a cow or sheep is left outside in good weather they have a chance to gain a large affection boost (represented by the "happy" status). As soon as they get this, leave them inside one day then put them outside again. This boost is meant to be a one-time reward, so over a week you can quickly rack up multiple bonuses. Category:HM64 Category:HM64 Livestock Category:Animals Category:Cow